A Phantom's Fire
by PyroPhantom123
Summary: I came back from working at my Night Club and I finally get some sleep for once! But when I wake up another tiring adventure blossoms in the form of ponies. Fantastic... (Warning! A lot of cursing and violence in some chapters)


I entered my house with a tremendous and tiresome sigh, my breath dragging out longer than needed before turning into an annoyed growl to myself. I closed the painted mahogany door with a creek, the old door closing and locking on the doorway. I walked across the light grey carpet that layered the floors of my domain, my shoes slipping onto the carpet as I abandoned them during my trek to the bedroom that I longed for all day. I opened my bedroom door, throwing off my white sweatshirt and barely hanging it on the doorknob before walking towards the bed that called my name like a beautiful siren.

I was too tired to take off my ripped jeans and black T-shirt, the items of clothing remaining on me as I threw myself across the sea of blankets that covered the soft bottom of the metaphorical ocean which was in fact my mattress. I breathed in my familiar smell that was imprisoned in my clothes and blankets, the soothing smell reassuring me it was safe to sleep once again. I accepted the offering of sleep, giving in to the open arms of my fatigue which ailed me every day.

I had awoken from my well needed and appreciated slumber, sunlight striking my face that sent a harsh interruption from my fantasy world that was my mind's true self. I yawned from the small amount of sleep that was needed to have full energy, my mouth stretching open wide as I neared the end of the yawn. I ended the contagious motion, shaking my head and mumbling that I needed coffee in my raspy and husky morning voice. I got up from the bed, my sleep blurred red eyes not catching the different color of sheets. My nose didn't recognize the unfamiliar smell of books either, my olfactory bulb not sending a message to my brain to warn me this wasn't my normal habitat.

I walked down the steps to the awaiting room below, my eyes noticing the books lined on the walls. "Am I in my study?" I asked myself as I brushed past the room to go down another set of steps, leading me to yet another room stacked with books. "What the hell? My study isn't this big…" I spoke to myself as I neared the center of the room, stopping and looking around to get an idea of where I was. "Where the fuck am I? This can't be my ho-" I was cut short by a voice behind me, a cheery one at that.

"Hello!" A female voice said, alerting me so much I leapt two feet in the air and turned to face her. She was a unicorn, as creepy as it sounds it was a unicorn. Not like that unicorn from 'The Last Unicorn'. No. This was an entirely different kind of unicorn, one that was giddy and meant for happiness and no violence. The inside of me churned in anger at the nonviolence and happiness idea. I calmed myself down before I snapped again, looking the pale and light greyish mulberry coated unicorn, whom was smiling innocently at me, down. She had brilliant and shining violet eyes, a sapphire blue mane and tail to top off her purple assemblage.

In her mane and tail were streaks of moderate violet and brilliant rose, adding variety to the purple that was the creature. There was a strange symbol on her flank, a violet star surrounded by smaller white stars. "I'm Twilight Sparkle! Welcome to the Golden Oaks Library of Ponyville!" She chirped in her joyful voice, smiling wider at me. _"What the fuck? Ponyville? Was I high when I fell asleep?" _I thought to myself as I stared her down, back tracking to my actions. _"…Did I go to Burger King twice yesterday?" _I got so lost in my thoughts of yesterday that I didn't notice the magical unicorn in front of me talking to me, her voice just a background mumble as I waddled about with my own personal thoughts.

I realized that her lips were moving, my ears unblocking themselves and listening to what she was saying. "…Anyways I brought you here so I could study you and learn what you would do if you woke up as a pony in a new environment much other than your regular habitat!" The sentence caught me by surprise, the 'waking up as a pony' puzzling me most.

"What do you mean? I'm not a pony." I tilted my head at her, my red eyes gazing into her violet eyes questioningly. She stared back with a slightly less puzzled look, her eyes widening when she understood. She glanced at a nearby mirror, her horn glowing a light, brilliant raspberry as she pulled the mirror in front of me using magic. I stared at an unfamiliar reflection, my same red eyes staring back at me. Instead of a human form I took that of a pony's, my colors matching that of my personality and favorite colors.

My coat was a pure black color, my mane and tail a Matte black, a lighter shade of black. I looked at the style of my mane, parted in an emo tomboyish way but more a guyish style. My tail wasn't typically long, neither or short like a male's. I had medium blue ends on my mane and tail, topping the small spikes off stylishly. My eyes were my natural dark but shining red, the bloody fire in my eyes dancing menacingly. I noticed the horn on top of my head, bringing a small smile to my face. _"At least I get to keep my magic abilities." _I remarked on myself as I continued examining myself, my horn glowing a blood red color as I used my magic to lift the mirror. I set the mirror down as soon as I noted I could use it properly and carefully, the ability not really difficult for me as I have done this before.

I looked at the red object on my neck, a blood red cloth wrapping around the limb tightly but enough to allow me air and the ability to swallow. Connected to that red choker by 2 chain links was a red shining gem, some enchanted writing in a different language inscribed onto the piece of jewelry. I hummed in an amused and confused way, turning my body to the side to get a side view of my new body. My eyes traveled down my silky and soft fur to my sides, which had an interruption in the smooth fur. I had wings too, the black feathers tipped with medium blue. My eyes continued traveling down my sides and to my flank, a symbol interrupting the flawless and silky fur. I connected the symbol to that of Twilights, figuring that it is what all ponies in this world have.

The symbol was a blood red alchemy circle, fitting what I was best at perfectly. On that circle was an open magic book, a blue bookmark in the crease of the two pages as if saving the page. Next to that book but still on top of the alchemic circle was a bloody knife, looking quite sharpened and deadly. I grinned widely at this mark, fangs pointing out of my smile to give me an even deadlier look. My pupils dilated to give me a darker look; a more insane and crazy look if you will. I felt the feeling inside me threatening to snap again, images of murders flashing through my mind rapidly as my fanged smile widened to my ears.

I caught myself before I could fully snap though, my smile fading instantly to a neutral look. My tail flicked before I looked at the unicorn who had summoned me, the same smile on her face. "So… What world am I in exactly?" I flicked my ears, testing them out myself as I slightly unfolded my wings.

"You're in Equestria." The unicorn replied before turning to the shelf of books, seemingly looking through the books. "Spike!" Twilight cried while searching the shelves, the name not sounding familiar at all. A small purple dragon appeared at the staircase, green spikes running down his spine and to the base of his tail.

"Coming Twilight!" Spike yelled an assurance as he ran to her, the dragon seeming quite young and small.

"I need you to search the library for any books about enchanted objects." The unicorn magically pulled a book out from its spot in the shelf, pulling it down in front of her face to read the contents of it. Spike nodded as he understood, the baby dragon running away to another book filled room. "So now that you're an Equestrian you need a name. What shall it be?" She didn't take a rest for searching for that book on enchanted objects, her bright mind multitasking mentally.

I glanced at the mirror once again, looking my body up and down to think of a name. "Phantom Fire." I thought aloud to myself, directing the voice to Twilight as an answer. The dragon came back with a book, waving it about as he approached Twilight.

"Twilight I found the book you were asking for!" The purple baby dragon announced, his master putting the book she had in front of her away while she turned to him.

"Great! Thanks Spike!" She chirped praise at him while accepting the book with her magic, pulling in front of her face as she frantically flipped through the pages. "Come on come on." She mumbled to herself as she telekinetically moved the pages to the left, stopping abruptly at the page when she found it. "Aha!" Twilight Sparkle's beautiful violet eyes started moving from left to right as she read the page, her lips creased into a smile. Her smile faded to that of a worried look, her brows creasing as she stared at the page.

"What? What is it?" I looked at Twilight with slight concern, more about me since I had a feeling that it was bad. She closed the book with a clap, handing it back to Spike who took it and went back into the previous room.

"Well that necklace that you have?" She motioned to it with her eyes, my eyes following it. "That's used to trap a demon inside of you." Her eyes got scared at the thought, my eyes hardening on the gem.

"So if this gem or necklace ever comes off then the demon will escape?" I looked at her with a small glint of excitement in my eyes, smiling slightly.

"Yes that is correct. So please keep that necklace on." Twilight's eyes softened when I nodded in understanding, the unicorn taking a nearby piece of paper, a feather, and an ink pot. "I'm going to send you to some friends of mine. They already know you're coming so just tell them that I sent you." The magic ability gifted pony jotted something down on the paper, handing it to me as soon as she finished writing. "Off you go." She nudged me to the front door, my wings instantly covering my mark as she opened the door for me.

"Thanks Twilight. I'll see you when I get back." I walked out into the dirt covered streets, ponies bustling around me. Twilight nodded before closing the door, temporarily leaving me alone in the new world. I looked at the piece of paper, reading the ink lettering on the thin remains of a tree. "Rarity is at the Carousel Boutique. It can't be that hard to find it can it?" I asked myself as I trotted down the street, my tail flicking behind me as I navigated around the town. I looked up at the decorated building I was assigned to meet Rarity in, my breath catching in my throat. "Damn my antisocial personality…" I mumbled to myself as I started breathing again, taking a few steps forward. I opened the finely made door, trotting inside with the door closing behind me.


End file.
